wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
United Earth Republic
The '''United Earth Republic, '''abbreviated to '''U.E.R '''is the supreme government of Earth, its colonial posessions and the race of Genui known as mankind. It is situated in the Galactic Center, sharing a planetary border with the Niraxian Empire to the north and the Energis Coalition to the south. Mass colonisation of worlds beyond Earth began rapidly during the second half of the 20th century. By 1990, more than twelve colonies were established. By 1993, Earth had become embroiled in a political crisis known as the Autumn of Nations that saw the collapse of several powerful governments. Later that year, the United Nations voted in favour of mass re-organisation. The ratification of the Earthen Charter led to the foundation of the present-day Republic. All of Earth's colonies were nationalised. Following its discovery by Nikriontra Sydona, the United Earth Republic was brought into the galactic spotlight when the Niraxian Empire announced its intention to form an alliance, culminating in the Earthern-Niraxian Alliance. Since then, the Republic has been in the midst of various controversies, among them a sharp rise in tensions between the Empire and Energis Coalition, which claims the Alliance allows Niraxus to legaly violate the Treaty of Torrom. The government of the U.E.R is divided into three organisations. The Earth Federal Council governs Earth and the Solar System while the Earthen Colonial Administration oversees law and order in the Colonial Fringe. The Earthen Military Command administers the U.E.R's military, including the Earthen Navy, Army and Special Forces. History Following the end of World War 2, massive leaps in technology allowed humanity to send probes and later, manned mission to the planets in the solar system. Fueled by the Cold War and the space race between the USSR and United States, humanity's expansion into outerspace continued well into the 1960s and 70s. By 1976, the solar system had been colonised with colonial missions sent to several nearby planets outside of the solar system. The invention of the jumpdrive in 1981 allowed humanity to establish colonies on distant habitable planets. Human expansion continued well into the 80s until 1991, when the Soviet Union, one of the pillars of the human space intiative, was hit with a severe economic and social depression due to the pestroika reforms enacted by standing premier Mikhail Gorbachev. The crisis sent waves of recession throughout the United Nations. In 1991, a group of eight KGB and government officials banded together and staged a coup, successfully retaking Soviet control over the nation's republics, except for the Baltic States which had seceded from the USSR. In response, the Red Army was deployed to retake control of the area, and was met with an armed response from the United Baltic Army supported by a UN coalition led by the United States and Germany. The Baltic War sparked a wave of political instability across the world which would later be known as the Autumn Of Nations. The initiation of the Latin War and the Hyuk Lao Shen Conflict radically altered the world scene and shifted power in various directions. In response to the wars, the United Nations formed the UN Allied Security Forces, a multi-country joint coalition designed to broker peace and minimise conflicts, but in most cases such as in South America only proved to exacerbate the conflict. The Autumn Of Nations ended with the dissolutions of North Korea, the Soviet Union and a mutual peace treaty between Venezuela and Brazil. Despite the newly forged peace, people across the world became opposed to the growing bureaucratic powers of the United Nations and riots began taking place opposed to the organisation. In a final referendum in late 1992, 153 of the UN's 191 member states voted to reform the United Nations. On January 21 1993, the United Nations ratified the Earthen Charter, a new constitution reorganising the UN into a new entity known as the United Earth Republic. All major colonial assets including colony worlds became nationalised and placed under the authority of the Earthen Colonial Administration, while the UN Allied Security Forces was reformed into the Earthen Military Command, from which all of Earth's military armed forces would be directed. A new unified military command structure was formed to coordinate the newly formed forces. Although wholly unpopular at first, the unified military structure would become a symbol of human unity and pride. Government Since its founding, the U.E.R has repeatedly passed legislation that seperates the branches of its government. The Republic's executive branches include the Earth Federal Council, which governs Earth, and the Earthen Colonial Administration which administers law and order in the Colonial Fringe. The legislative branch consists of the bicameral United Congress. Executive branches Earth Federal Council The E.F.C is the state government of Earth and its moon, Luna. Earthern Colonial Administration The E.C.A is the federal government that administers law, order, justice and peace over Earth's colonies. In the days of the UN, each individual country had the right to colonise a planet provided they were able to fund and pay for it. At the height of the Cold War, both the United States and USSR possessed colonies, as well as Japan, Saudi Arabia and Australia, with joint European colonies planned. During this time period, these colonies were directly governed by their overlord. Because of the colony's allegiances to their overlords, many speculated that any war that could erupt between the two superpowers would spread to the colony worlds. After the formation of the U.E.R, these colony worlds were federalised. As per the Earthen Charter, Earth's colonies are allowed to form their own local governments complete with an executive, legislative and judicial branch. The colony's planetary government is bound to Earth under the authority of the Earthen Colonial Administration, which serves as the highest federal government of the Republic outside of Earth. The E.C.A is equal to the Earth Federal Council in terms of power and both are subject to the Earthen Congress and Supreme Court. Legislative branch The